


Fine Whiskey

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a CIA agent, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stiles is his handler, Stiles is not amused with him, alternate universe- CIA agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Very Special Agent Hale,” Stiles responds and the mocking is clear in his voice as he reaches for Derek’s drink and then has the audacity to take a sip, smirking when Derek glares at him. “How was Istanbul?”</p>
<p>“Hot,” Derek murmurs annoyed at Stiles and at himself, because he finds it attractive, Stiles’ smartass, fearless, somewhat superior attitude is a turn on, it makes Derek wonder if he would be like that in bed or if Derek could make him bend, make him beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Prompt: Image:

“You know most people consider it a crime to put ice in a fine glass of whiskey, you work for the government, you should be above petty crimes, Agent.”

Special Agent Derek Hale, CIA operative has been trained to remain stoic in any situation and yet he can’t help but tense up as he hears the voice that plagues his dreams, tightening even further as the owner of the voice sits down next to him, closer than he needs to when there is so much space in the bar booth they are now sharing.

“Stilinski,” he acknowledges the younger man taking him in, shaking his head as he does. Thick black framed glasses over amber colored eyes. Eyes that Derek hates to admit he thinks about more often than he should, especially when he’s alone in bed. The rest of him, slacks, white button down and sweater vest are as hipster as the glasses and Derek wonders not for the first time how this kid is one of the best handlers the CIA has to offer. And thing is he is, Stiles has saved Derek’s ass in the field more than once just by talking to him over an ear piece. Derek just hates that he ever needs saving in the first place and that it’s by a man that Derek can’t help but want to see naked, a first in a long time of abstinence. Hates even more that they work together, because Derek has one rule and that’s no fucking coworkers, he learned that lesson the hard way.  Fucking crazy Kate.

“Very Special Agent Hale,” Stiles responds and the mocking is clear in his voice as he reaches for Derek’s drink and then has the audacity to take a sip, smirking when Derek glares at him. “How was Istanbul?”

“Hot,” Derek murmurs annoyed at Stiles and at himself, because he finds it attractive, Stiles’ smartass, fearless, somewhat superior attitude is a turn on, it makes Derek wonder if he would be like that in bed or if Derek could make him bend, make him beg.

“It probably got hotter after you set off all those explosions,” Stiles says calmly as if talking about the weather but his eyes flash, showing how angry he is. “It was a covert operation Agent Hale; do you need a definition for covert?”

“No,” Derek mumbles, but he doesn’t pout, _he doesn’t_.

Stiles’ continues like he hasn’t spoken. “Allow me to educate you anyway.”

Derek groans. “Stiles-“

“Covert, concealed, secret, not openly practiced,” Stiles recites. “Seems simple enough Agent Hale, but it seems you are incapable of practicing it.”

“Could you cut the Agent Hale shit already, Stiles, seriously?” Derek snaps reaching back for his drink and slamming it back, enjoying the way it burns. “I get that you’re angry but it worked out fine-“

“It worked out fine because _I_ found you an escape route,” Stiles hisses as he leans in closer, his hands clenched as the rest on the table. “And I’m not angry asshole, I was worried, you could have _died_.”

“If that happened you’d get a new agent to handle in a week,” Derek says tactlessly, wincing inwardly when Stiles’ face crumples for a moment, the hurt plain to see before it turns to steel.

“Wow,” Stiles says softly but the tone could cut through glass. “Fuck you _very_ much if you think that’s what I’m worried about.”

“Stiles, I’m-“

“You have to write your report,” Stiles interrupts as he starts to stand. “Go to the office before going home and get that done.”

“Wait,” Derek tries helplessly, trying to reach for him, but Stiles moves out of the way. “Stiles-“

“Good night,” Stiles says hard. “Agent Hale.”

Derek watches as Stiles walks away, his back straight like a rod. “Shit,” he mumbles as he signals the waitress for another drink.

…..

“Thank you Agent Hale,” Erica Reyes the pretty blond specialist smiles at him taking his report.

“Yeah,” Derek nods looking around the office hoping to see a flash of brown hair that sticks up in all directions.

“He’s down in the tech lab; he likes to go there when you rile him up, it’s empty at this hour,” Erica answers his unasked question.

Fucking intelligence people, always knowing everything.

“I don’t _rile_ him up,” Derek protests, frowning when Erica rolls her eyes.

“Please, he was mumbling about stupid field agents, which seeing as you almost got yourself blown up is you,” Erica says and her tone just too condescending. “Why don’t you save us all the headache of having Stilinski grumbling and pouting for days and go make up with your man the way you want to.”

Derek feels his jaw drop and the blush that springs up from his neck to his hair line. “Stiles and I aren’t-”

“Yeah, _whatever_ , bored with this conversation already,” Erica stops him, no longer even bothering looking at him, instead she starts thumbing through his report. “You can deny it all you want, but everyone here knows how crazy you are for each other.”

“But-“ Derek tries weakly; he thought he’d been so good about hiding it.

Erica looks up at him again, her expression pitying “You work for the CIA, Agent Hale, we know everything.”

“What did you mean when you said ‘crazy for _each other_ ’?”

Erica gives him a look and Derek knows he’s been judged, _hard_. “How you survive in the field is beyond me, leave.”

…………

Derek walks into the near empty tech lab, most of the lights off expect for one of the table stations. He finds Stiles hunched over a piece of tech, singing his praise.

“Stupid, idiotic, reckless, moronic jackass.”

“Stop,” he drawls, biting back a smile when Stiles jumps, swirling in his seat. “All those sweet nothings, you’re going to make me blush.”

“I thought I told you to fuck off?” Stiles asks, his face clear under the beam light is flushed with anger and Derek foolishly thinks he’s never looked better. Shit he really is in deep.

“I don’t really do what you ask,” Derek answers aware that it’s not the best thing to remind Stiles of when he’s pissed but pushes forward. “That’s one of the reasons you’re so angry with me, right?”

Stiles doesn’t answer, he just crosses his arms over his chest and waits for him to continue.

“The other,” Derek starts as he closes the gap between them, not stopping till he reaches Stiles. They’re the same height but with Stiles sitting down and with how close Derek has gotten, Stiles has to look up as Derek towers over him, his eyes wide with surprise and his mouth slightly parted. Derek wants nothing more than to lean in and just… _take_. Soon. “The other is that I stupidly assumed that you didn’t care about me the way I care about you.”

“Derek,” Stiles gulps. “To think that I could just move on to another agent if something happened to you…that I wouldn’t die right with you-”

“Is stupid, idiotic, moronic and the fact that I made you worry with my recklessness make me a jackass,” Derek finishes with a small smile, feeling a wave of pleasure and happiness when Stiles smiles at his words, laughing softly.

Stiles nods seriously even as his lips twitch. “Exactly.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek says softly afraid to break the moment was he reaches and cups Stiles’ face, his thumb caressing the corner of his mouth, his eyes track every movement when Stiles parts his lips, licking them lightly. “I’m sorry I worried you, I’m sorry I said what I said, that was a dick move and I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get this.”

“I understand,” Stiles says just as quietly. “After the thing with Kate…you were gun-shy.”

“You’re not her,” Derek answers with conviction, because he knows that. Stiles is nothing like Kate, he won’t play head games, manipulate him and fuck him over, Stiles would never.

“No Derek, I swear I’m not,” Stiles looks up at him, his eyes pleading. “I would never hurt you, I rather die.”

“I know,” Derek whispers, pulling Stiles up from his seat, circling his arms around his waist. “I know.”

“Good,” Stiles sighs as he wraps his own arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him closer. “Can you fucking kiss me now? I’ve been going crazy wondering how you taste.”

Derek grins, his stomach clenching with excitement and he squeezes Stiles’ hips as Stiles lets out a moan when their mouths meet. It’s a sound he can get use to, so much better than the ones he pictured when he touched himself at night.

“You taste like whiskey,” Stiles murmurs happily against his mouth, resting his forehead against his.

“The ice watered it down,” Derek admits grinning when Stiles laughs.

“Told you it was a crime to put ice in fine whiskey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just chillin' [tumbling](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
